


tease me ( then i'll tease you too)

by binchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom/sub, Felix just wants to be good, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slightly sadistic Changbin, Smut, This was really short sorry, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchans/pseuds/binchans
Summary: Changbin pulled his hand away before Felix could reach his release. He wouldn't stop until Felix was sobbing. And by the looks of it, the younger boy wasn't far off.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 120





	tease me ( then i'll tease you too)

"Hyung...hyung...a-ah...hyungie, no more, please..." Changbin looked down at Felix emotionlessly as the latter mewled and squirmed underneath him.  
Asking him to stop was pointless. Felix knew that. If he wanted to tease Changbin, well then Changbin would do it right back.  
He thumbed at the tip of Felix's slit, pressing his fingernail into the seam. Felix let out a choked moan. "Hyung!"

Changbin pulled his hand away before Felix could reach his release. He wouldn't stop until Felix was sobbing. And by the looks of it, the younger boy wasn't far off.  
Changbin had edged the boy four times already, he was surprised Felix had held out for so long.  
"You gonna rub your cute little ass all over Minho Hyung's lap again?" Changbin spat.

Felix shook his head violently. "N-No, Hyung, I swear...I pr-promise..."  
"Good." Changbin murmured in a much softer voice. He gently stroked Felix's thigh, looking at the boy with a soft expression. "My baby's a good boy, right?"  
Felix nodded frantically. "I'm a g-good boy!"  
Changbin kissed the boy's knee.

"Alright sweetheart. You can cum." He wrapped his hand around Felix's cock, flicking his wrist and reaching down to press his thumb against Felix's twitching entrance. He increased the pace of his strokes, Felix's sweet moans filling the dorm room. "A-Ah, B-Binnie, I'm gonna-"

Changbin waited until Felix was at the very edge before pulling his hand away and wiping it on the knee of his jeans. The younger burst into tears. "B-But Hyung, I'm a good boy..."  
"No you aren't." Changbin stood up, sneering down at the crying boy. "I'm going to the studio. Maybe when I get back you'll have learned your lesson. And don't you dare try and get off yourself."

Felix nodded through his tears. He could do it for Changbin. He'd prove what a good boy he actually was.


End file.
